shirts
by patsu18
Summary: The first thing Aomine said to him when he arrived at the street ball court they frequented was "Eh, is that mine?" written for firebyfire for aokaga exchange 2015


_i uploaded this on 5/10 on tumblr and ao3 coz i'm too lazy to upload files here  
_ _; u ;_

 _happy (belated) aokaga day!_

* * *

The first thing Aomine said to him when he arrived at the street ball court they frequented was "Eh, is that mine?"

Kagami blinked, confusion evident in his face. "What?"

Gesturing to his shirt, Aomine repeated his question. "That shirt, is that mine?"

He looked down at the shirt he was wearing. It was a plain black muscle shirt that had no other distinguishing characteristics aside from the fact that it was comfortable to wear, even when he was sweaty from playing basketball.

"It's mine? I think?" he replied, his eyebrows furrowed. Aomine frowned.

"I was sure I left mine at your place." he muttered, twirling a basketball on his finger. "Whatever, I'll go check again later."

Dropping his bag on a bench, Kagami pulled on the collar of his shirt and sniffed. "Ah, I think this is yours."

Aomine gave him an incredulous look. "Hah?"

"It's got your smell on it." said Kagami flatly. The other teen shook his head. "Wait, wait ,wait. How'd you know that shirt is mine just by smelling it?"

Kagami shrugged. "I've been told that I have a good sense of smell."

"That's just stupid," sighed Aomine, scratching his head. "But, yeah, I guess we have similar looking clothes."

Not answering, Kagami stared at him, hard. Aomine felt himself under close scrutiny and it made him uncomfortable. He growled at Kagami, hands raised up protectively around his chest, "Wh-what are you staring at, you bastard?"

The other teen slightly tilted his head sideways before widening his eyes. "That's my shirt you're wearing."

"No way." Aomine pulled at the hem of the shirt, eyeing it suspiciously. It was an off white t- shirt, one of many Aomine had.

Kagami marched over to him, grabbed his shoulders and sniffed the upper part of the shirt's sleeves. Aomine felt the other ace's hair lightly brush on his neck, tickling him. Jerking back at the sudden contact, he sputtered indignantly as he felt warmth creep up his face. "What the hell, Bakagami? Have you ever heard of personal space?"

Kagami frowned, ignoring his statement. "Now that I think of it, I still might have some of your clothes. You keep on dumping your clothes in my laundry hamper while you grab my shirts to change into. And my pants. And my…" he trailed off, face slightly red.

"Moron! I don't borrow your underwear." hissed Aomine, his dark skin not doing a good job of hiding the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

* * *

They somehow end up at Kagami's place, their match long forgotten at the mention of their misplaced clothes. Kagami kicked his shoes off, dropped his bag onto his couch and marched to his bedroom; Aomine followed suit. Pulling his cabinet doors open, Kagami squinted at the neat stack of clothes he had arranged just the night before. He was about to carefully remove a stack when Aomine's arm shot forward and pulled on a random shirt.

Of course, the entire pile fell over in one big mess. Aomine inhaled sharply, eyes nervously avoiding Kagami.

Glaring at the other teen, Kagami hissed, "What the fuck."

"It would've been messed up later anyways." Aomine defended lamely.

Waving his hands irritably, Kagami sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Surprisingly, there was a number of Aomine's clothes mixed in with Kagami's and it even took them several minutes of scrutiny per article of clothing to determine what belonged to whom. They discovered that Aomine's shirts fit a little bit tightly on Kagami's shoulders and that the latter's shirts fit slightly loosely at the formers shoulders. Kagami groaned, eyes squinting at Aomine's lying form on the floor as he leaned forward to stretch.

"Now that I think about it," he mumbled thoughtfully. "Have you returned any of the shirts you borrowed form me?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe?" Aomine replied, unsure.

Kagami sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Return them to me the next time we have a match or whatever." The other male grunted in reply and propped himself up. Kagami started gathering up all the unfolded clothes around them, clicking his tongue at the mess they made.

Aomine watched him with bored eyes, following his every movement. He dumped a shirt onto his face as he tried to lay himself again on the floor but a whiff of his shirt had him stop mid- lay.

"My shirt smells so fucking good." he announced dumbly, staring at the piece of clothing in his hands. Kagami spun around and looked at him curiously.

"Well, yeah. I used fabric conditioner on it." he said matter of factly. Kagami then pulled out a paper bag from his cabinet and began to fold Aomine's clothes neatly before stacking them into a neat pile and placing it inside.

"Huh," Aomine hummed, as he threw the shirt in his hands at Kagami. "You're so domestic."

"It's not like that." said Kagami quietly, his fists clenching and slightly wrinkling the sleeve of the shirt he caught. "When you live alone you learn to do lots of things and it just so happened that one of those things is making clothes smell nice." He scratched his head embarrassedly.

Aomine kept silent, a thoughtful look on his face. His lack of reaction made Kagami feel self-conscious so he quickly stood up.

"A-anyway, do you want your shirt back? This one, the one I'm wearing." he asked hastily. "I can put it in the washing machine and dry it after in twenty minutes flat." It was then that Aomine stood up, grabbed paper bag containing his clothes, and dumped its contents into Kagami's cabinet.

"Hey!" Kagami snarled, stalking over to Aomine. His knuckles were white as he clenched Aomine's shirt collar tightly. Their faces were only inches from each other but he didn't care. "What is wrong with you, moron!?"

"Calm down, Kagami." he said coolly, his hand grabbing Kagami's fist. Kagami the look of indifference on his face and it took every ounce of willpower to not punch him right there and then.

"I just want you to leave my clothes here. Use them when you feel like it too."

Kagami's anger disappeared and his face adopted a look of confusion. "What?"

Turning slightly red, Aomine growled, his eyes looking everywhere but in front of him. "Leave my clothes here. So I have a reason to keep coming here. So you won't get lonely."

Incoherent sounds of embarrassment left Kagami's mouth as he pulled himself backwards. The color of his face rivaled that of his hair. "Wh- who said I was lonely?" he sputtered out.

"Just drop it! I'm leaving my shit here and that's final." said Aomine exasperatedly, wringing his arms in an exaggerated motion.

The two of them stood there, staring each other down with equally red faces until Kagami started laughing. His laugh sounded like music in Aomine's ears and he liked it so much it wasn't even funny.

Aomine scowled. "What?"

"It's nothing." sighed Kagami, a teasing smile appearing on his lips. "I guess you could leave my clothes at your place, so you wouldn't feel lonely."

This time, it was Aomine who sputtered protests to which Kagami responded with _yes yes I know, you're never lonely yes I know already now do you want to eat lunch or not._

* * *

A few days later, they bumped to each other at Maji; Kagami was having dinner with Kuroko and Aomine was planning to order takeout with Momoi. And they were wearing replicas of each other's plain white muscle shirts.

"Ah. Is this what they call 'couple shirts', Kagami- kun?" questioned Kuroko, a small smile tugging on his lips. Momoi tutted.

"I told you that you should get other clothes, Dai- chan. It's embarrassing when you meet someone who wears the same thing as you are."

"Shut up." they both replied simultaneously before glaring at each other. Kuroko eyed Aomine curiously. "Aomine- kun. Have you lost weight?"

"Not really. Why?"

Ignoring his former light's question, Kuroko then turned his gaze on his teammate. "Have you gained weight?"

Frowning, Kagami shook his head no. It took Momoi a second before she realized why Kuroko started questioning the two idiots' weights.

"Are you two wearing each others' shirts?" she asked in a squeal. Aomine winced and Kagami stopped mid chew. They looked down at their shirts and then at each other.

"Shit." they mumbled.

Momoi was ecstatic. "Oh, Dai- chan and Kagamin, I didn't know you two were sharing clothes now!"

Gulping down some soda, Kagami tried to explain. "We're not sharing clothes! It just so happened that we have similar shirts and Aomine here wouldn't stop leaving his clothes when he comes by." Aomine smacked his head.

"Don't put it that way, Bakagami! They'll assume stuff!"

Growling, Kagami stood up his fists banging on the table. Several curious heads turn their way but the sight of two 6 foot something teenagers looking at each other furiously made them turn back to their food. "What stuff? And why'd you smack me, Ahomine?"

"They'll think we're dating, you dumbass!"

Kagami's eyes widen. The two of them stare at each other then they turn away, faces flushed in embarrassment.

Momoi nudges Kuroko, barely keeping her excitement. "Aren't they adorable?" she sighed. Kuroko nodded and smiled at the two of them fondly.

"Adorable as a pair of idiots in denial can ever be."


End file.
